Conventionally, there is known a tubular case having a substantially cylindrical shape in appearance, which is arranged to receive a stick of solid glue as an item to be received in a reciprocating manner so as to come out and retract through an opening formed at one end of the case. The tubular case includes a cap covering the opening of the case. The cap is arranged to engage with the periphery of the case with a snap.
A cap of this type can be prevented from accidental falling-off from the case owing to the above arrangement of engagement. However, since the cap has a relatively short cylindrical shape with respect to the length of the entire tubular case, the cap has a disadvantage such that fingers are slippery while releasing the cap from the engagement which causes a burdensome operation to detach the cap.
To solve the above problem, there has been proposed a tubular case arranged to release an engagement between a case and a cap so that the cap can be easily detached from the case (for example, refer to Patent document 1). According to the patent document 1, such an arrangement is adopted that the tubular case is provided with a supporting rod, which has a substantially U-like shape having its rotation center in radial direction of a cylindrical case with substantially 1800 intervals away from each other, and when the supporting rod is rotated, a cam formed at open side of the U-shape is brought into contact with a lower end of peripheral wall of the cap. And when the cap is displaced at a predetermined angle with respect to an axial direction of the case, the engagement is released.    [Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI 8-258495